Currently, there are many kinds of computing equipments that can be interconnected to support network-based information processing systems (NIPS). The system architecture of those equipments includes a processor, memory, wireless interface, power supply, A/D converters, and sensors. A variety of equipments fits this architecture in different degrees, including RFIDs, MOTEs, cellular phones, IPODs, IPAQs, PDAs, Pagers, PALMs, GPS, personal computers, among others. Most often, NIPS follow the centralized client-server model, where a particular equipment acts as a central processing node or server by making routing decisions and/or schedules tasks to be executed across the other equipments in the network. As an example of a centralized client-server model we refer to the patent US 2005/0272413 A1 which comprises a method to concentrate all the communication in a server. Another example is the patent US 2005/0272413 A1 that discloses a method to use RFID under a client-server model with a controller for a group of users. Sensor Networks follow a distributed model that uses small portable equipments, usually with batteries, and wireless communication that employs ZIGBEE, Bluetooth, or another known protocol to build a network. These equipments are manufactured with microprocessor, memory, and sensors, can be programmed according to a variety of distributed models, and have constraints on energy consumption, processing power, and memory capacity. Cellular telephony is a wireless communication system that uses several technologies, such as TDMA, CDMA, and GSM and works as follows. If one cellular phone operated by the Telco operator A needs to communicate with another cellular phone operated by a different Telco operator B, the cellular phone connects with a central operator A, which connects with central operator B, through a translator of the system A to System B, that connects with the cellular phone at the System B. Thus, the Cellular Telephony system is centralized. PALMs, PDAs, and any other equipments that provide Digital Assistance can use protocols such as Bluetooth, ZIGBEE, WiFi, WiMax, to connect with a centralized or distributed communication system,
In contrast with previous state-of-art networks described above, the present invention has the purpose of building spontaneous virtual communities or/and groups based on miniprofiles. The network nodes can be volatile in the sense that any user can join the virtual community whether in an anonymous fashion or not by moving into the region with his/her equipment switched on or leave the community when the user wishes either by going away of the region or switching off the user's equipment. The information stored in the equipment is used to automatically establish the network and the virtual groups. In contrast, Cellular phone systems rely on different networks using different technologies and protocols such that one cellular cannot connect with another cellular directly, through a distributed and anonymous architecture. Communication systems for PDAs, PALMs, and so on, support a limited number of connected equipments. Moreover, their protocols do not support spontaneous or anonymous user features. Sensors networks support volatility, but state-of-the art methods and protocols they use do not allow for networks to be built spontaneously.